


The Power of the Mask

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: The true use of a mask isn't simply covering someone up. It's establishing that someone's identity is being hidden. Umi is invited to a very special Halloween party that takes full advantage of a mask's ability to make a stranger out of a friend.
Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	The Power of the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> For the Halloween prompt week. Today's was "Fall/Halloween activities", including Halloween parties.

There was something magical about a mask.

Just covering part of your face shouldn’t be enough to completely hide your identity. Especially not from people who knew you. But in old cartoons, a slip of fabric was all it took to stump even your best friend, who would dutifully wonder just who that masked woman was. And how unlucky their friend was to miss them every time they showed up.

As a kid, Umi had thought it was kind of stupid. Wasn’t it obvious? Why didn’t the friend just admit that she knew? The woman had the same voice. The same body. The same hair. Just because part of her face was covered- not even all of it!- it was supposed to be a mystery?

Now, though, she understood. The magic of the mask wasn’t that it made it impossible to tell who you were. It was that it let people pretend.

When you looked at a masked face, you didn’t have to compare it to any you knew. You didn’t have to think about anything uncomfortable. You didn’t have to worry about your best friend risking their life to save the city. The mask told you that it was okay to not know. It was okay to be a stranger. It was okay to have no idea just who that mysterious masked woman was.

All the attendees, in the back of their mind, knew who was at this party. The guest list was obvious. And with people they’d spend so much time with, a masquerade mask, covering barely half their face, was nowhere near enough to disguise who was who. But no one would admit that. No matter how logical they were in their daily lives, no matter how many times they’d complained about old cartoons, tonight, on Halloween, they were allowed to play along. They could pretend that everyone here was a mysterious stranger.

And that it made it all… acceptable.

The party wasn’t at any of their houses. The host was a mystery. She’d gotten a key, and included with the invitation was a little discreet piece of proof that it was another former member of μ’s. Someone she could trust. And that was important, because the instructions in the letter had made her heart race.

It was absurd. It was _obscene._ But… no one would know, right? The letter hadn’t included a list of invitees. She’d be wearing a mask. That made it okay, in a way. She wouldn’t be there as Umi. _Umi_ wouldn’t ever do anything that shameful. There was just a mysterious girl.

Maybe it something about Halloween, that let her accept that. That lead her to walk to the address in disguise, and unlock the door with the key from the letter. Once inside, a sign instructed her to lock the door behind her. Explained that this entrance was for her alone. That this antechamber was where she could change. And where she could leave, without seeing the other exits. An elaborate setup to make sure no one ran into each other without the masks.

And so Umi took off her disguise, and put on the mask provided, clicking her key into the tiny slot for it. A necessary design, since she wouldn’t have any pockets to keep it in.

She made sure to put the mask on first. That made it easier to undress, to strip away all of her clothes, carefully fold them, and tuck them into a box. And then she opened the inner door, and stepped out into a dimly lit room.

She was far from the first to arrive. There were already seven other women, who politely did their best to ignore her entrance. A few pairs of eyes darted over to her, but she wasn’t stared down by the whole crowd. The door clicked shut behind her, and a casual test of the knob assured Umi that it had locked itself. No one would be able to walk in to her changing room without her key.

She scanned the room. The lights were low, but not  _ too  _ low. She could see across the room just fine, but that wasn’t really the point. The dim light was part of the masquerade. An extension of the mask. Another excuse that the attendees could make to themselves. After all, it was hard to make out people’s faces in the dark.

There were couches around the edge of the room. A table with a bowl of punch and plastic cups, joined by paper plates and a generous assortment of food. Nothing too heavy, of course. Not a  _ meal _ . Just something to snack on at a party. There were decorations around, too. Pumpkins. Fake cobwebs. Skeletons. Plastic bats. Orange and black streamers. Largely hung up high, out of reach, but with enough of them to set the mood. It was a Halloween party, after all.

And in the center of the room were mats.

Most of the people were grouped in twos and threes, chatting quietly as they sipped punch. Umi poured herself a glass of punch, but for the moment, stayed by the table.

After a few minutes, another door in the wall opened, and an eighth woman stepped through it. Umi glanced over at her, and then bounced her gaze away, remembering the courtesy of the people who had come before and hadn’t stared.

And there was certainly plenty to stare at.

Tall women. Short women. Thin, lithy frames and curvy, full figured ones. It was a feast for the eyes, and Umi was gorging herself.

Suddenly, a short woman stepped into the center of the room and clapped for attention, all eyes fixating on her as she smiled.

“Welcome, all,” she said. “I’m glad everyone could make it.”

Umi sipped the punch. It was slightly alcoholic, but not strong. Still, the tiny buzz she got from that let her pretend more. She drew no conclusions from the number of guests.

“This is a very special, very exclusive party,” the woman continued. “Some of you may be curious about the etiquette.”

The letter had been a little mysterious on that point. It had said that there was to be an announcement, and that until then, guests should simply enjoy the food and drink, and wait.

This, it seemed, was the announcement that would kick off the main event.

“Tonight, we are all strangers,” the woman said. “But we are all here because we trust that we are among those we can trust, even if we do not know them. And that gives us a chance for something very rare.”

The woman smiled, and gestured at her body. Her small breasts were perky, her skin soft looking and obviously well cared for, and, as Umi’s eyes wandered downwards, she saw that her pubic hair was trimmed to a light and pleasing black triangle, as if pointing the way between her legs. A trail marker Umi founding herself eager to obey.

“Tonight, you can let loose,” she said. “Indulge yourself with anyone who is willing. Put on a show for watchful eyes. Or be a pair of those watchful eyes, and simply enjoy the pleasure of others. And no one will ever know who you are.”

Umi felt a tingle run down her body. It was not exactly a surprising direction for things to go. A masquerade party where you wore nothing but a mask could only lead a few places. But being given that explicit permission felt like being set free.

“If there’s any… accessories you need,” the woman continued. “You can find them in this box.”

She reached down the box near her and opened it, pulling out what was undeniably a strapon and showing it to the assembled crowd before placing it back gently.

“But whether you choose to use them or not, you need not be shy, or self conscious. Here, you can do what you please, and as long as your partner agrees, you need not worry what anyone might think.”

She smiled at the assembled women.

“I’d love to demonstrate, in fact,” she said. “If I could have a volunteer.”

Umi didn’t even think about before stepping forward.

“Lovely,” the woman said, smiling at her and then spreading her arms wide. “I am yours. Take me as you will.”

On any other night, Umi would have hesitated. Even coming this far, she would overthink. Cower. Give in to her nerves.

But tonight, she was not Umi. She was a mysterious woman, confident and suave, and so she took the black haired girl in her arms and threw herself into a kiss with a stranger, deep and wanting and hot.

The woman gave as good as she got, and when they slowly pulled apart, connected by a strand of saliva even as they broke their embrace, Umi was more turned on than she’d ever been in her life.

She stepped behind the woman, throwing an arm over her chest and pressing herself close.

“Spread your legs,” someone said. It came from Umi’s mouth, despite it being something she couldn’t have said. But the mysterious woman with the blue hair could, and the woman she had just kissed obeyed, shifting her feet apart as she looked straight ahead.

One of the mysterious blue haired woman’s hand slipped between the black haired woman’s legs, her other hand still resting casually on the shorter woman’s breast. With confident, gentle motions, she began to rub at her entrance, and the black haired woman- Miss Midnight, the blue haired woman decided would be an appropriate name for her- let out a small moan of appreciation. The blue haired woman- Cerulean, perhaps, would do for tonight- smiled, and intensified her efforts. As she went on, Miss Midnight’s breathing got ragged, and her moans more frequent. Beads of sweat formed on her chest, and Cerulean casually wiped it away as she leisured stroked around her nipple.

“You’re doing well,” Cerulean said, as Miss Midnight started to shake a little. “But I think the people would like to see something a little more dramatic. Would you like to come?”

“I would,” Miss Midnight said.

Umi would have panicked. Would have second guessed herself. But Cerulean trusted in her fingers, and let them do as they would, and she was rewarded by Miss Midnight crying out and bucking against her hand, her juices flowing freely and dripping to the mats below. She sagged, her legs giving way, and Cerulean tightened her grip on her chest, holding her up. She was surprisingly light.

Cerulean’s eyes had been locked on Midnight as she played with her body, but now, she allowed herself to look outward, to observe the seven hungry pairs of eyes watching them, lust obvious in their gazes. It was thrilling, to put on a show like this, and seeing her audience stoked her desire to perform. Picking an audience member at random, she gazed deeply into a pair of purplish eyes. A brown haired woman, watching with rapt attention, her fingers gripping her deliciously thick thigh. Caramel, Cerulean decided.

Without breaking eye contact, Cerulean raised her hand from between Miss Midnight’s legs and brought it to her mouth, just as Miss Midnight started to regain her footing.

“My, you’ve made quite a mess,” she said. “Clean up after yourself, won’t you?”

Miss Midnight obediently began licking her hand clean. Umi’s fingers tingled at the sensation of her soft tongue carefully flicking across her skin, but Cerulean never broke eye contact with Caramel, who stared back at her wide eyed. Cerulean winked at her before looking back down at Miss Midnight.

“Are you satisfied, miss?” Cerulean asked. “Or… perhaps you’d like more?”

Miss Midnight’s tongue paused, and she looked back up at Cerulean.

“The party is only just starting,” she said, a twinkle in her eye. “I’d love to dance more.”

“Then perhaps we could have another volunteer,” Cerulean said, meeting Caramel’s eyes again. “And I have one in mind.”

Caramel’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Umi was afraid that she would shake her head and retreat. But Cerulean was confident, and she was right. Caramel stepped forward hesitantly, and walked over to the two of them.

“Wonderful,” Cerulean said. “Miss, I’m afraid our lovely host has made quite a mess. And while she cleaned my hand admirably, she can’t quite reach the source. Perhaps you could help her out?”

Caramel nodded, dropping to her knees and pressing her face between Miss Midnight’s legs. Umi felt a jolt of pleasure run through her. The feeling of casually instructing these woman and being obeyed without question was intoxicating.

Reaching down into the box, she drew out a small strap on and slipped it on, shivering slightly as the small inner device pressed itself into her. It wasn’t quite as evenly distributed as a double sided dildo, but it was obviously designed to provide some relief to the user as well as whoever it was used on.

Lubricating it thoroughly, Cerulean resumed her position behind Miss Midnight, who was closing her eyes in pleasure. She slipped her arms around her, tweaking her nipples and causing her to open her eyes in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you forgot me,” Cerulean said. “I haven’t finished “taking you as I will”.”

And with that, she carefully slid the strapon into Miss Midnight’s ass.

Miss Midnight had not been quiet before, but now she was much more vocal, whimpering and moaning and swearing as Caramel’s diligent licks were met by Cerulean’s steady rhythm of thrusts and relentless fingers dancing on her chest.

It was much less time than the first before Miss Midnight cried and came again, clinging desperately to Caramel’s hair, who dragged her orgasm out torturously long before withdrawing and letting Miss Midnight crumple to the floor, panting.

Cerulean looked out to the watching eyes and spread her arms wide. “A wonderful performance by our host,” she said. “But as she said… things have only begun!”

* * *

The night seemed to last forever. Umi lost herself entirely in Cerulean as she drowned in decadence. A tall blond woman with her hands cuffed behind her back rode Cerulean’s strap-on as she sat on one of the couches, smirking up at her partner and flicking her large breasts from time to time, who could do nothing but whimper in pleasure. A woman with flowing red hair ate out a grey haired woman as Cerulean spanked her ass. A purple haired woman with a shapely body licked obediently at Cerulean’s pussy as she watched two orange haired women spitroast Miss Midnight, the smaller of them with Miss Midnight’s head between her legs as the other leaned over her and fingered her. At one point, the blond woman drove Cerulean to near madness as she ate her out while two other women sucked at her breasts, holding her down as the three of them drowned her in pleasure.

By the end of the night, Umi staggered into her antechamber, covered in cum and sweat, and shakily redressed, wrapping her face covering back around her and leaving her mask on the table.

It had been a magical night. Leaving it, she felt something like Cinderella as the magic ended, walking away from a grand ball. But it couldn’t last forever. The magic of the night came from the fact that it was temporary. That they would walk away from it, and it would exist only as a memory.

But as she walked through the cold air back towards her house, the sun starting to peek over the horizon, Umi was already looking forward to next year.


End file.
